Sweet Situations
by princesshero
Summary: Wow Thermopolis, I know you find me attractive and all, but there's no need to hop into my lap, at least take me to dinner first. Mia/Michael
1. School

"Mia! Hurry up. You're gonna be late!" I looked at my clock and, as usual, my mom was right. Actually, I was already late. I had spent the past fifteen minutes making a list of the reasons why guitar players are objectively hotter than drummers, instead of getting ready for school like I should've been doing. I really need to work on my time management skills.

I looked at myself in the mirror. _Hair: brown looks darker than it normally does, but, unruly, as usual. Outfit: slightly wrinkled, but no time to change it. Face: geekzilla glasses. Body: chest is still flatter than a can of two-month-old soda, and no other curves have decided to turn up. Overall evaluation: as good as it's gonna get._ I grabbed my bag and coat "Coming!" Rushing down the stairs, I nearly tripped on the last one as I ran out the door.

I ran up to the green mustang parked in front of the house and hopped into the back seat. As usual my best friend since 3rd grade, Lilly Moscovitz was annoyed with my being late, and was making it known verbally, in case her body language wasn't clear enough. And also as usual her older brother Michael was driving and smiling at me through the rearview mirror. Well, of course he's gonna smile. I'm his kid sister's best friend. I mean, I's not like he likes me or anything. He probably just feels bad for me getting chewed out every morning. Then something unusual happened. Michael got this angry look on his face, and it was one he hadn't had in a while, I would know because I've seen and know all of his looks by heart. I should, since I'm practically in love with him.

"Alright Lilly, enough already! She gets it; you're tired of being late. I'm sure she was doing something important. Right Thermopolis?" he looked at me through that mirror again. Lilly huffed and stared out her window.

"Ummmm, right" My nostrils flared the second the words left my lips. Luckily Lilly wasn't looking at me to see, but Michael was and he gave me a quick smirk. It's not like he knew that meant I was lying, but I bet he thought it looked hilarious.

Once we got to school, the rest of the day was unbelievably uneventful until computer class. Well, not really computer class, it's more of a study hall in a computer classroom. It's also the one class that sophomores have with seniors. But in my class, there was only one senior that I cared was in there. The one with the perfect brown hair and chestnut eyes. His smile was so warm that it could brighten my mood in a matter of seconds. If only he liked me even a little bit, then I could feel better about being in love with- "Hey Thermopolis, whatcha up to?" I jumped at the voice right behind me, shocked out of my daydreams by none other than the very person I was dreaming about.

I spun around in my chair to look at him but as I was turning my foot caught on the wires underneath the computer desk. I fell out of the chair and into the lap of a very amused Michael Moscovitz. "Wow Thermopolis, I know you find me attractive and all, but there's no need to hop into my lap, at least take me to dinner first." Once again I was greeted to the usual Michael smirk. He got these adorable crinkles around his eyes that made them shine, and the right side of his mouth lifted up, showing off one of his dimples.

"I wasn't- I mean, I didn't- it was. I tripped." _Way to go Mia, now he thinks you're a stuttering weirdo._ But can you blame me? That look could make water evaporate. Instead of looking at me like the weirdo I am, he just laughed and smiled, a real Michael Moscovitz smile, both dimples and everything. I'm surprised I didn't melt right there.

"I know. So, how's algebra going?" it was the same question every day, and every day I had the same answer.

"I could really use some help, if you're not busy or anything" he gave a soft smiled and pulled up the rolling chair next to me.

"Ok, so you need to take the -7a right here and…" he took my pencil from my hand, brushing it for what felt like a second longer than necessary, but that was just wishful thinking. The entire time he was helping me he kept bumping my knee with his, but I don't think he ever noticed. He must have restless leg syndrome or something. Unluckily for me that along with the way he got closer every time he explained something that was probably harder made it impossible for me to learn anything he was teaching me. I was just glad to be sitting so close to him, his hand brushing mine as he took the calculator and worked something out his voice going up and down when he explained something, the way his hair moved every time he flipped it out of his face… "…Mia? Earth to Mia, are you there?" Oops. I was caught daydreaming about Michael by Michael. Again. He was looking at me with concern in his eyes. And something else I couldn't quite pinpoint.

"Yeah, sorry. I'm just really tired. Could you explain that one more time?" he sighed but it wasn't one of frustration, it was more of an understanding one as he took the book off of my lap and put it on the table

"Ok so you need to-" but before he could start again the bell rang for us to go to fourth block. I got up to leave, but stopped as Michael called me. "Hey Thermopolis, are you coming over tonight, I could help you with this when you and Lilly are done doing the show." He looked up, hopeful. I mean, he could probably put it on his college applications, _I tutor a possibly mental sophomore who just happens to be heir to a throne_. I have no idea why he was always so nice. I mean if I had a little sibling and they had a best friend who constantly zoned out on me, I don't know how much of them I would be able to take. But that's just Michael Moscovitz for you; kind, caring, funny, sweet, hot, always willing to- "uhhh, Thermopolis? Is that a yesss," he nodded his head slowly; treating me like a kindergartener, "or a noooo?" he shook it back and forth.

"Oh, sorry, yep, I'm coming over for the whole weekend, so whenever you're free we can work on it, I mean if you really want to that is."

"I've always got time for my favorite girl, Thermopolis" with that, Michael smiled and ruffled my hair as he got up to go to his next class. I'm so glad he was turning to leave, because I couldn't hide my blush after that.

* * *

AN: Hi there! Thanks so much for reading my story! This is my _first fanfic, _and I'm so excited to finally be writing! (that being said, please don't be _too_ harsh on me) Please do review though! If you like it and think I should finish it, let me know!


	2. The Ride

After school, on the way to my house, Lilly and I discussed our plans for the weekend. Well, Lilly discussed, I listened. "Ok, so I was thinking for this week's show we could do a segment on dating and how the relationship can affect the chemistry of a kiss." I nearly choked as she said it. But she didn't seem to notice; either that or she didn't care. She leaned over the driver's seat in front of her and tapped the greek god that was her brother on the head. "Michael, are you going to go, the light's been green for like two minutes now." He jerked the car forward but now he was going slightly faster. I could only see his eyes in the rearview mirror, but they had a frenzied look to them, he kept quiet though, so I couldn't figure out what was going on in that head of his.

After staring at Michael for a second, Lilly turned her attention back to me. "_Any_ways, I was thinking that I could set you up with a fake "blind date" and you could show how awkward it is going into a place not knowing anything about the person and how you don't want to kiss the person, but the obligation of society's rules say you should. And _then_ you could go out with that same person, but this time you go as friends, showing how much easier it is dating someone you already know."

"Ummm Lilly, who are we getting to do this, I don't really know any guys that well" _except for your brother_ "except for my dad, and it's not like we could use him. There are way too many things wrong with that picture." Michael coughed in the front, I suspect he was trying to hold in a laugh at my comment. _Yes! Got a laugh; he thinks you're funny._

Lilly just rolled her eyes. "I'll figure something out. Just meet me at the house at six. Don't be late ok?" She stared at Michael almost in a silent challenge for him to comment, but he was sitting there silently with a look of deep thought on his face. He said nothing as I got out of the car. I turned to leave when he stopped me. "Thermopolis! Wait a second". I turned and walked back to the car, he turned away and started rummaging in his bookbag for something. I don't know why he couldn't wait until I came to his house that night, but I wasn't complaining, I mean, more time to see Michael. _And what a sight he is, especially from the back- No! You CANNOT go there._

He turned back around and in his hands was my entire life, well pretty much. He had my diary! I wanted to rush to grab it, but then it'd be obvious that I didn't want him to see it. _Wait, HAS he seen it? Did he read what was inside it? Does he KNOW?_ I guess he could see the panic in my eyes because he reassured me immediately "I see you writing in a notebook like this all the time and I saw this one on the floor outside of our class together, I assumed you had dropped it. I didn't look in it though, except to make sure it was yours. I figured you wouldn't want someone snooping in your personal business." He held it out towards me, and I tried to keep my hand from shaking as I took it from him. I may have let my hand linger a little long on his, but I'm sure he didn't notice. "I'll see you tonight, maybe you could ditch Lilly and we can study some more over at the ice cream shop down the street." I know you've got that algebra test on Monday, and I figured we could-"

"I'm sitting right here you moron. And Mia is _not_ backing out of helping me with this project. She knows how important my show is to me. Just take her out Sunday." I started blushing like crazy when Lilly suggested that her brother was asking me out. Michael looked a little red too. He was probably embarrassed by the idea of taking his little sister's friend on a date.

Michael turned around in his seat "I'm not taking her out Lilly, I'm just trying to make sure she gets a good grade in math."

"Oh? Then what about the ice cream?" Lilly's eyebrows raised in challenge.

"Positive reinforcement." He turned back to me. "So whaddaya say, Thermopolis? Wanna go study on Saturday?" his eyes were shining and he was leaned forward in his chair. I couldn't help but take a moment and pretend like he was asking me on a real date.

"Sure. I mean, it wouldn't hurt to get in a little more study time. Bye Lilly, bye Michael!"

"See ya, Thermopolis!"

"Don't be late Mia!"

I turned and headed up the stairs into my house as Michael drove away. My mom was out of town for an art show for the weekend, so she left me some money to pay for pizza at the Moscovitz' house. I packed my cutest pajamas, not that it would matter. Michael's seen me in t-shirts and sweats more times than I'd like to count. I also packed a few cute outfits just for the show, definitely not to try to get Michael to notice me, and I borrowed my wig from one of my mom's mannequin heads for the video too. I got to house Moscovitz just as it was starting to get dark outside. When the door opened, a shirtless Michael greeted me. His muscles were as great as ever, and I was glad, as usual, that the Dr.'s Moscovitz liked to keep the house toasty the closer it got to winter.

"Hey Thermopolis. What's up?" he leaned against the doorframe, folding his toned arms as he did so. I just looked at him and tried to form a coherent thought, but since nothing was coming up I just said what I was thinking.

"Aren't you cold?" _Stupid, stupid, stupid of course he's not. But now he'll probably put on a shirt anyways. _Uggh, me and my big mouth.

"Michael, quit harassing my friend and let her in. Can't you tell she's freezing her butt off out there?" Lilly was pushing him out the way as she dragged me in and closed the door behind him. Michael actually looked worried.

"You weren't that cold were you?" _Not with you standing there I wasn't._

"No, I was fine, thanks." I blushed and he smiled.

"Alright, Michael, go get ready. Mia, you come with me." Lilly rushed me to her bedroom before I could ask any questions. Once she closed the door though she was looking around for something so I figured she was free to listen.

"Ummm, Lilly? What is Michael getting ready for?"

"Oh, I told you I'd figure something out. I got Michael to be your date- sorry I mean dates, for the night"

* * *

AN: Hey guys. I come begging forgiveness. Sorry I haven't written in so long. I know it's no excuse, but school's getting the best of me. Anyways, I just wanted to say thank you for all the reviews! (Oh, and I edited chapter one a little, nothing that'll change the plot, it's just a little more developed, in my opinion. If you read it and notice anything different, let me know what you think!) If you have any ideas let me know, I've got a VERY general idea in my head of where I want this to go. I originally got the idea for this from daydreamer-022's story Ted and Joan. It's really cute, you should go check it out!


End file.
